A difficulty of conventional glove constructions, and particularly gloves which are adapted for use in extreme temperature conditions, is that they are often bulky and non-conformal to the complete movement of the human hand resulting in loss of mobility, tactility and dexterity of the wearer. Further such gloves often cause compression of insulation material along fold lines thus reducing the insulation effectiveness of the glove.
A further difficulty with conventional gloves, and particularly those subjected to damp conditions, for example ski gloves, is to provide an outer lining surface capable of breathing in the manner of natural leather and at the same time, prevent the passage of moisture to the interior of the glove.
It is, therefore, an object of my invention to provide for a glove construction which will conform to the natural movement of the fingers and particularly of the thumb of the wearer. It is a further object of my invention to provide for a leather outer lining of a glove that will breathe in the manner of natural leather and at the same time be impermeable to water. In addition a further object is to provide a moisture barrier which is not exposed to abrasion and wear by placing the barrier on the inside of the glove cover.